Todo Por Un Ramen Instantaneo
by KataristikA
Summary: Complicaciones, Dramas, despedidas, de todo en este nuevo capitulo 3 CAP UP! aleluya
1. Buscando el regalo Perfecto

_Katare: bueno este fic no es mío si no que de mi primo tarokun___

_Taro: así es___

_Katare: y lo estoy subiendo con mi cuenta ya que el pajero no se quiso hacer una el___

_Taro: oyeeee ___

_Katare: así que disfrútenlo nn___

_¬ _

En uno de lo parques de Konoha se podían ver a dos amantes tomados de la mano celebrando su 4 aniversario juntos.

-wii sasukoi arigato por sacarme a pasear -dijo un rubio de ojos azul cielo que parecía bastante feliz

-no hay de que además hoy puedes pedirme lo que quieras-dijo con tono sensual el azabache que acompañaba al rubio robándole un rápido beso en los labios

-n////n toma aqui tienes tu regalo -dijo el rubio pasándole un paquete que traía en un bolso 

-arigato estoy impaciente por ver lo que es -el azabache abrió impaciente el regalo para encontrarse un ¡¡¡LUBRICANTE INTIMO!!! -o///////o

-n//////////n es para nuestra celebración de esta noche

-no debiste de haberte molestado ¬////¬ dobe

-no me digas dobe -reclamo el rubio haciendo un puchero hermoso que el azabache no pude resistir aprisionando sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo

-n/////////n sasukoi no hagas eso-dijo separándose

-¬¬ por que no ??-bufo molesto

-por que estamos en publico-le toco la nariz y salio corriendo tiernamente hacia los columpios

-nee...sasukoi cual es mi regalo n3n-pregunto inocente

-etto...regalo??-en ese momento se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle-"como pude olvidar comprarle un regalo" etto...sobre eso "piensa kuso piensa" lo tengo que ir a buscar...adiós-Sasuke se fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a su koi en shock por la rápida evasiva de su amante.

Corrió y corrió todo los que sus piernas daban hasta que llego a una calle en donde el semáforo le toco rojo (n/taro: en este fic todo es igual a excepción de que la ciudad de Konoha esta mas moderna)

-ahora donde rayos puedo comprarle un regalo al dobe-se preguntaba mientras veía a cada esquina de esa cale que conocía de toda la vida-"el mismo restaurante, la misma florería, el mismo callejón oscuro, la misma tienda en donde hoy en la mañana había un terreno baldío...o.o"-Sasuke se paro en seco al darse cuenta de eso y comenzó a mirar el mostrador-"que raro si aqui en la mañana no había nada tala vez aqui encuentre algo para Naruto"-pensaba mientras entraba hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-veo que andas buscando un regalo especial-Sasuke no podía ver a la persona quien le hablaba ya que estaba entre las sombras

-Nani!!! como lo supiste o.O

-acaso no leíste el letrero nn dice regalos especiales-el azabache por fin pudo ver a la chica que estaba detrás de un mesón sonriéndole, era alta y con el cabello largo y pelirrojo aparentemente unos años mayor que el

-¬¬ usuratonkachi

-nn bueno lo que andas buscando debe ser realmente para alguien importante para poder haber encontrado esta tienda-la joven lo miro con ojos misteriosos según Sasuke

-a que te refieres con eso ¬¬

-a que tal vez a algún atolondrado se le haya olvidado comprarle un regalo a su koi por ejemplo ¬3¬

-O.O como supiste que yo...

-nn no lo sabia te acabas de delatar tu solo non

-¬¬U eres rara

-no eres la primera persona que me lo dice nn por cierto mi nombre es Katzue y el tuyo??

-Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha

-un Uchiha ¿eh? una vez atendí a uno creo que estaba buscando un regalo para su ototochan

-ya veo "habrá sido el Baka de Itachi cuando compro el regalo que me dio al cumplir los 18?"

-bueno será mejor que escojas un regalo pronto puede que te estén esperando -dijo Katzue sacándolo de sus pensamientos apuntándole a una vitrina donde habían bastantes objetos. Comenzó a inspeccionar todos eran de distintos tamaños y formas, fue viendo cada uno de los artículos hasta que llego a uno que creyó que era el perfecto

**"RAMEN ESPECIAL DEL AMOR"**

-quiero ese-le dijo a Katzue señalando el pote

-ok...pero tienes que tener cuidado

-eso ya lo se, me lo podrías envolver-un poco molesto veía como la chica envolvía su pedido en una linda envoltura cuando termino pago y se fue dispuesto a llegar rápido donde su amor

-gracias por su compra-le despidió Katzue, al salir este murmuro -pronto nos volveremos a ver Uchiha Sasuke...

Mientras tanto fuera de la tienda Sasuke ya había atravesado la calle y al voltease para darle una ultima mirada a la tienda descubrió que esta no estaba si no que había una chocolatería que en el interior había una anciana llamándolo con un gesto de su mano, se acerco lentamente y...

-oh! una moneda-la recogió y se fue corriendo

-creo que no funciono no crees Katzue -dijo la anciana a la joven que salía de detrás suyo

-si obaachan pero desde ahora comenzara lo mejor

**_Continuara..._**

¬

**Notas finales: **

_Katare: U.U creo que nos quedo un poco corto este cap no crees taro___

_Taro: si pero de seguro el próximo será mas largo nn___

_Naruto: por que Sasuke me dejo botado TT___

_Sasuke: gomene naruchan es que me tuve que ir a juntar con la chica extraña___

_Katzue: a quien le dices rara o.Ò además le tengo que dar las gracias a Katare por ponerme en este fic___

_Katare: no hay de que ineer nn___

_sakukato: no que yo era tu ineer TT___

_Katare: u.u lo que pasa es que las dos son mis ineers non___

_Taro: no crees que te estas tomando este fic como tuyo___

_Kisame: es como todo lo que toca ya la conoces___

_Katare:-.- gomene es que no lo puedo evitar nn___

_Taro y Kisame: ¬¬ ya lo sabíamos___

_Katare: non jeje bueno este cap a llegado a su fin espero que les haya gustado y que nos dejen un RR a todos nosotros para poder seguir escribiendo y...QUE ES LO QUE TIENEN ESCONDIDO USTEDES AHI ÒÒ___

_Kisame y Katzue: naaaada _

_Kisame: corre katzue salvémonos___

_Katare: no huyan cobardes___

_Taro: bueno como mi prima salio persiguiendo a nuestro primo y una de sus ineers me toca a mi despedir espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que EL FIC ES MIO Y NO DE KATARE.___

_Taro: Bueno nos estamos viendo a la próxima___

_Ja Ne _


	2. ¿Por Que Me Odias?

_Hola a todos n.n, después de atrapar y quitarles mi carpeta a mi "querido" primo y a mi inner y mandar de vacaciones a mi otra inner vengo con la segunda parte de este fic_

_Taro: y la razón por la cual nos demoramos es que nos falta inspiración u.u_

_Katare: a la falta de inspiración se basa a que ya no venden más ramen en el supermercado _

_Katare & Taro: ToT _

_Katare: pero como no los vamos a hacer esperar mas yo prepare ramen casero non _

_Taro: que por cierto casi me mata ¬¬ prométeme que nunca vas a volver a cocinar_

_Katare: T.T malo _

_Taro: desde este capitulo el fic se convertira en un songfic ya que lo encontramos lindo nOn _

_Katare: La canción de hoy es "voy y vuelvo" del grupo chileno "Chancho en Piedra"_

_Taro: espero que les agrade_

_Katare: antes de empezar le teniamos que dar las gracias a MIkan92-chan y a Bereniss por ser las primeras en dejar rewiers_

Taro: Les estamos muy agradecidos

**_Declaimer_**_: Los personajes de naruto NO nos pertenecen (como si no lo supieran ¬¬) si no que son de Kishimotosama y nosotros las robamos un rato para escribir estas estupideces, y en el día de hoy…pasar el aburrimiento y tener algo productivo que hacer n.n_

_II-¿Por qué me Odias?_

_By: KatarE y Taro_

* * *

Sasuke corría en dirección al parque donde había dejado a su Uke, al no encontrarlo saco su celular y marco el primer número que era el de su Kitzune (n/a: naruto habla entre "comillas". Taro: para todas las fans de naruto el numero lo daremos al final del capitulo)

-("mochi mochi"-se escucho por el otro lado del auricular)

-naru donde estas!?

-("sasuke…como no volvías me vine a casa")

-ok…espérame ahí y no te muevas-colgó y tomo rumbo a la casa que compartía con su rubio. No sin antes pasar a comprar unos ramos de flores, chocolates y cosas como esas (n/a: como si naruto fuera mujer para andar comprándole esas cosas ¬¬)

_Hace un espacio al vació_

_Que entre en juego con tu cuerpo_

_Desde hoy todo lo que siento_

_Es sobre como llega un tiempo_

Llego a su tan esperado destino abriendo con prisa la puerta, lo que mas quería era ver a su amante, entro silenciosamente para darle una sorpresa, pero no le encontró

-donde se metió ese dobe le dije que se quedara aquí Ò.Ó –de lo que el azabache no se dio cuenta es d que una sombra misteriosa y sigilosa se acercaba detrás suyo esperando para atacar, la misteriosa sombra contó hasta tres y…

-OCARI NASAI SASUKE-grito el rubio abalanzándose sobre el Uchiha tirándolo al suelo quedando encima de el

-dobe –le robo un rápido beso

-te sorprendí non

-hm, tu nunca me vas a llegar a sorprender usuratonkashi ¬3¬-sonrió prepotente ante el puchero que se formo en los labios de naruto, pero la verdad era que SI lo había sorprendido y mucho.

-sasuchan malo ToT-comenzó a lloriquear el pequeño

-ya no llores dobe ¬¬ que te vez mas lindo sonriendo

-o en serio-puso ojitos de ilusión el rubio

-hai ¬////¬

-arigato sasukoi n/////n-se abalanzo de nuevo sobre sasuke

-por cierto te traje tu regalo

-w tebayo

-si ¬¬

-kyaaa sasuchan me quiere o-dijo saltando de alegría mientras el mayor se levantaba del suelo y le entregaba el ramo de flores a naruto

-son preciosas y vuelen muy bien nn-y le dio un beso de agradecimiento mientras sacaba un gran paquete de chocolates de la bolsa que traía (n/a: son de esas cajas de chocolate con las que puedes alimentar a diez personas, pero nunca puedes comprar por que no tienes dinero y son muy caras TToTT)

-O ARIGATO!!!-recordaste lo que me gustan los chocolates suizos

-como lo iba a olvidar ¬3¬ "por suerte que traje esos, la verdad es que los traje al azar"

-por cierto…yami wo saite afuredashita Ikari tsunami kakagero…-en ese momento el celular de sasuke comenzó a sonar-I'm awakening in the new world… será mejor que conteste- contesto el dichoso teléfono y salio al patio.

_Que nos atormenta_

_De una oración es la ausencia_

_De una voz_

_Que calme la conciencia_

_Que solo su presencia_

_De paso al corazón_

Naruto al ver que sasuke se había ido se dirigió donde estaba anteriormente y encendió la TV y se tapo con una manta que tenia a mano. Al rato sasuke volvió encontrándose con el rubio dormido en el sofá y sonrió para si, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el ramen instantáneo que había comprado en la extraña tienda esperando que le gustase al rubio y lo puso en un fino plato llevándoselo a la persona que mas amaba en este momento, al cual despertó con un tierno beso en los labios

-a…are-respondió aun somnoliento el ojiazul

-te quedaste dormido dobe ¬3¬

-que…no me…digas…ahh…dobe-bostezaba el rubio, pero percibió con su agudo olfato un olor que conocía muy bien-¡¡¡Ramen!!! nn-exclamo contento despertando al instante

-pensé que te gustaría por eso lo compre especialmente para ti

-arigato sasuke non-lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso, cuando se separaron se dispuso a comer su ramen

-Itadakimasu-dijo cogiendo sus palitos y comenzando a comer-tu no vas a comer sasukawaii??-pregunto

-no, y no me pongas sobrenombres ¬¬

-nwn ok sasuhoney

-baka ¬¬-el rubio continuo comiendo el ramen que le había traído su novio, los dos estaban abrazados en el sillón compartiendo su mutuo calor hasta que se termino la comida y sasuke beso esa cavidad que era solo suya y de nadie mas, pero en la mitad del beso algo extraño paso, el rubio comenzó a apartar a sasuke y callo al suelo desmallado preocupando de sobre manera al azabache

-naru…despierta-intentaba inútilmente de despertarlo, así que lo llevo a la habitación que compartían, esta era amplia y con una cama de dos plazas estilo matrimonial, recostó el frágil cuerpo de su amante en la cama, este respiraba agitadamente mientras murmuraba cosas

Sueño Naruto

_Veo al diablo_

_Y el diablo ve en mí_

_El miedo que lo hace existir_

Era un lugar oscuro, la niebla cubría todo y no dejaba ver al rubio

-"¿_donde estoy?_"-preguntaba al aire

-_**Estamos en tu corazón naru**_-hablo una extraña voz desde la nada pero le parecía muy familiar

-_quien…_

-_**soy yo naru…soy tú-**_de la nada una copia del rubio se puso enfrente de él solo que este vestía completamente de negro (n/a: para guiarlos un poco, es como la Freya en Chobits pero en versión naruto)

-_pero que demon…_

-_**yo soy tu naru y tu eres yo…somos lo mismo pero diferentes**_

-_diferentes…en que_

-_**tu sabes lo que es amar…yo solo se…odiar**_

-_a…a que te refieres _

-_**tu amas a una persona y el te ama a ti…pero yo solo se odiar a todos los seres vivos…al único ser que amo de verdad es a mi mismo…es decir a ti naru**_-la copia de naruto se comenzó a acercar y a acariciar sus labios y acercando los suyos

-_ya…yamete_-se comenzó a alejar pero su copia desapareció y se apareció a espaldas del rubio susurrándole al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo

-_**por que te resistes sabes que quieres**_

- _no, no quiero…porque…yo amo a sasuke_

-**eso ya no más-dijo y desapareció**

Fin sueño Naruto

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos

-Naru que bueno que despertaste-hablo enseguida sasuke que se había quedado toda la noche para cuidarlo, y al verlo despertar se lanzo a abrazarlo dispuesto a besarlo, pero el rubio se lo negó

-no sasuketeme no quiero que me abrases y mucho menos que me beses-le dijo con un tono frió que impresiono al azabache

-pero que dices…a que te refieres con eso

-lo que escuchaste baka…ya no quiero que me toques ni que te vuelvas a acercar a mi…por que YA NO TE AMO-grito en un tono mas frió aun dejando en estado de shock al mayor, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación

_Dime que te aleja_

_Dime que me deja_

_Dime que ocurrió_

_Quien detuvo el reloj_

_Quien seco nuestra ilusión_

El moreno salio del shock siguiendo al rubio que estaba a punto de salir de la casa, le tomo del brazo recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del kitzune, -"esta mirada no es la de el"- pensaba el Uchiha menor- "esta es fría y sin sentimientos"

-ya suéltame Uchiha bastardo- las palabras del Kitzune no le agradaron en nada al azabache en especial por que había utilizado su apellido para referirse a el, su rubio nunca hacia eso, el no era así, su comportamiento era otro-¡¡¡Que no lo entiendes…TE ODIO…y no quiero verte mas!!!-sin mas se soltó del agarre del mayor y salio de la casa dejando muy confundido a sasuke, que no fue capaz de salir detrás de su amado ya que sus fuerzas flaquearon y un millón de pensamientos invadieron su mente. ¿Qué había echo mal? Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro naru lo odiaba?. No se lo podía explicar, se levanto afligido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala, necesitaba encontrar explicaciones, que claramente, no encontraría, al menos, no en este momento.

_Llévame hasta el cielo_

_Vuelve aquí de nuevo_

_Ya no somos dos_

_Que abismo nos separo_

_Desde hoy camino sin control_

_**Mientras en otro lugar de Konoha **_

Un rubio caminaba sin rumbo, no sabia que había pasado, no recordaba nada, sentía un vació en su pecho como si le hubieran quitado algo importante pero no sabia que era, el cielo se nublo y dio paso a la lluvia que comenzó a empapar al rubio, pero poco le importo, el sentimiento de perdida que tenia era mayor y ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y poco percibía la lluvia que se le calaba hasta los huesos.

_Es una pena_

_Ver fuera de ti_

_Me parte el alma_

_Saber que hoy caí_

_Es algo nuevo para mí_

_Ya lo que siento aquí_

-"que me esta pasando, por que no se donde ir, ni siquiera se que a pasado"- en efecto los recuerdos que tenían que ver con el amor del rubio habían sido borrados y por lo tanto olvido a todas las personas de las que alguna vez estuvo enamorado, era tanto el desconcierto que llego al pequeño columpio que había enfrente de su antigua academia

-"cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que salí de aquí, cuando me fui a entrenar con kakashi y mi equipo…pero…no recuerdo quienes eran"-mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos un paraguas tapo su cuerpo acompañado de una voz masculina quien le hablaba

-que haces aquí naruto…te puedes resfriar-el aludido levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba aunque tenia vagos recuerdos de el aun recordaba su nombre

-arigato…nn-esbozo una sonrisa que enterneció a la persona que tenia enfrente de él

-si seguimos aquí nos atrapara una pulmonía…por que no vamos a mi departamento para que te seques

-hai…-así las dos figuras se desvanecieron en la lluvia.

_Continuara…_

**

* * *

**

_KatarE: kyaaaa por fin termine el capitulo que me quedo bastante kawaii o_

_Taro¡¡¡esto esta mal!!! así no era MI historia nooo_

_KatarE: ¬¬ ya no te hagas, que igual quedo bonito y largo_

_Taro: pero así no era…se suponía que era Hinata la que rescataba a Naruto de la lluvia no el idiota de…_

_En eso Kisame apareció de la nada y le tapo la boca a la pulguita reclamona_

_Katzue: cállate eso es secreto_

_Taro: aftrftfadsa_

_Sakukato: etto…o.o me voy unos días y ya intentas matar a nuestro primo KatarE _

_KatarE: pero que problemático ¬¬, sabes será mejor que haga esto_

_Le quito a Taro de las manos de Kisame y lo tiro a un precipicio que solo Dios sabe de donde salio_

_Katzue & Sakukato: O.O_

_Kisame: Katare no Baka la tía nos dijo que cuidáramos del Taro y que no le pasara nada ¬¬-decía alarmado el mayor_

_KatarE: no te preocupes…ella nos dijo que lo cuidáramos hasta las 7 n3n_

_Kisame: y que hora es ¬¬_

_Katzue: las 7:30_

_Kisame: a bueno…entonces no importa_

_Taro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba aun cayendo por el precipicio_

_KatarE: bueno volviendo a lo nuestro…aquí les dejo esta segunda parte_

_Kisame: que por cierto esta bastante rara o.O_

_Sakukato: es especial la parte en la que aparece el "otro yo" de naru y se lo quiere violar me parecio que ver sukisyo te hiso mal O.O_

_Katzue: si creo que te excediste un poco_

_KatarE: ya déjenme ser ¬¬ si yo quiero que este fic sea raro lo va a ser así que no molesten ÒoÓ_

_Kisame: creo que ya se enojo u.u_

_Katzue: volviendo al fic…esto es lo que tods esperaban…el número de celular de naru es…_

_Sasuke¡¡¡NO LO DIGAS!!! SOLO YO PUEDO TENER ESE NUMERO…YO Y NADIE MAS!!!_

_Sakukato: y a ti quien te invito cacatúa dark ¬¬ si mal no recuerdo naru te boto_

_Sasuke: cállate, si es su culpa que me haya dejado ¬¬_

_KatarE: ya tranquilícense que tenemos que despedir el capitulo_

_Kisame: como siempre decimos, gracias por leer esta chorrada y esperamos sus Rewiers con cualquier tipo de critica o comentario, si tienen alguna suposición de quien es el nuevo amante de naru dejen un rewier si la mayoría aclama a alguno pondré a ese y si algo no les quedo claro solo pregunten_

_KatarE: y no sean timadas que no mordemos…bueno tal vez el Kisame pero nadie mas non_

_Kisame: ¬¬ _

_Katzue: Bueno hasta la próxima _

_Ja Ne_

_Taro: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-seguía cayendo por el precipicio_


	3. Buscando una forma de Recuperar Tu Amor

Todo por un Ramen Instantaneo

**Todo por un Ramen Instantáneo **

III-buscando una forma de recuperar tu amor

_Las __cosas se comienzan a complicar para la pareja del año, podrán salir de esta?_

_Antes de empezar solo un perdón por haber tardado tanto_

_**Declaimer:**__ los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no estaría escribiendo fanfics en esta pagina, si no que estaría terminando el anime en un lindo y tierno Yaoi xDD_

_Cap III: Buscando una forma de recuperar tu amor_

_By: KatarE y TarO _

En la residencia Uchiha, se podía ver a un deprimido ser, haciendo circulitos en el suelo con aura depresiva. Las palabras del kitsune retumbaban en su mente

-"TE ODIO"-no sabia como había ocurrido esto, en un momento estaba feliz compartiendo el calor de su rubio en el sillón y al otro este lo odiaba, no entendía nada, recordó los ojos del rubio, esa extraña sensación que había tenido cuando le dijo aquellas dolorosas palabras-algo va mal…pero que…-comenzó a recorrer la sala repasando los hechos…le era imposible, no encontraba una razón lógica para el comportamiento del contenedor del Kyuubi .Tenia que encontrar una solución rápido, o sino perdería a naruto…para siempre.

Te wo nobashitara todokisou na

Itsuka ochiru taiyou kogetsuita My Wasted Dream

Quemado por un sol que un día surgió

Si te alcanzara, casi podría tocarte

Mi sueño desperdiciado

**Mientras Naruto…**

El lugar donde había llegado le parecía familiar, no sabía la razón, esos edificios y el cielo gris, eran remplazados por un cielo azul resplandeciente y una persona sonriente mirándolo a la cual no podía reconocer, esas pequeñas visiones lo habían estado atacando desde que había comenzado a caminar con la persona que ahora iba al lado suyo.

Dokoe mukau no ka shiri mo shinai

Bakuon ni nosete yoru wo akasu.

Despierto toda la noche con el ruido

Ninguna pista de donde estoy

-te veo muy distante y concentrado en tus pensamientos…¿Qué acaso te peleaste con sasuke

-¿sasuke?-pregunto extrañado-¿quien es él? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre tan raro-el otro frunció el ceño, algo andaba realmente mal

-como que no lo conoces!! Si el ha sido tu novio por mas de tres años!!-escandalizado se detuvo y tomo a el rubio de los hombros-realmente no lo recuerdas?

-no, no recuerdo a nadie…un siquiera recuerdo como te llamas-rectifico su mentira-…tengo leves recuerdos…pero no mas allá de caras-pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus azulados ojos sin razón alguna, algo dentro de el que desconocía le impulsaba a soltarlas.

Mune no kasaana wa mou hodoko shiyou mo nai

No puedo hacer nada con este hueco en mi corazón

-Naruto…recuerdas algo de lo que has hecho antes de haberte encontrado conmigo?

-no…solo recuerdo que corría sin ninguna dirección-su acompañante lo abrazo quería protegerlo nada mas. Nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, una chica pelirrosa y la persona a la cual estaba abrazando-…sai…-impresionado el dibujante levanto su vista

-recordaste mi nombre?!-el rubio asintió pero diciendo unas palabras incomprensibles para el otro cayendo desmayado nuevamente

Ai sae koborete ochiru

Hasta el amor se pierde

Volvemos con el DEPRESIVO Y BOTADO Uchiha

Ya es suficiente de depresiones…es momento de ir a buscar lo que es mío-se levanto de su letargo y se fue en busca de naruto. Vago mucho tiempo por la aldea, intento buscar el chakra del rubio sin resultado alguno, pareciese como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, se toco los labios recordando el ultimo beso que había depositado ahí el, ahora, perdido, aun no podía asimilar la situación.

Killing me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete

Matándome con un beso tan dulce que casi me quiebra

Ya era el tiempo de salir de esta pesadilla, y la única forma era encontrar la raíz del problema, dejando así su búsqueda ya que era bien entrada la noche, regreso a su hogar en el cual no descansaría, si no que buscaría una explicación y una solución al nuevo problema que estaba interfiriendo en su felicidad, si algo hay que le guste a Sasuke Uchiha mas que Naruto Uzumaki, eran los retos y este era uno el cual le haría perder muchas cosas.

Kitto yume wa samenai kono sekai wo tomete

Seguramente, no hay despertar de este sueño

En la mente de Naruto (Again)

-"_no…e vuelto a este lugar de nuevo, no quiero estar aquí"-_se agacho y abrazo sus piernas, una sensación que conocía muy bien lo inundo, era esa sensación de ser odiado por todos, como le había pasado en su niñez

-**por que no querías verme Naru…que acaso ya no me quieres…eso me hace sentir solitario-**al escucharlo Naruto se dio vuelta encontrándose con su otro yo, pero esta vez estaba rodeado de cadenas, cubierto de sangre y con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios**-mira en lo que te has convertido…pronto tu tomaras mi lugar en este sitio inundado de soledad y odio, en donde el tiempo no pasa y sientes como cada parte de tu ser se derrite y forma un gran lago de penurias y lamentos.**

Itsu made mo tokete itai

Detén el mundo, quiero seguir

Derritiéndome para siempre

Se acerco a el verdadero naruto y al tener contacto con él una cadena apareció en su muñeca cada vez apretándola mas fuerte, el dolor provoco que cerrara sus ojos esto se estaba tornando cada vez mas raro, ya que sentía que mas partes de su cuerpo eran aprisionadas por esas cadenas

-Naruto despierta-una voz se escucho a lo lejos, el rubio intento abrir sus ojos pero algo se lo impidió

Hitomi wa akenaide ah

No abras tus ojos, Oh Tiempo Roto

-**no abras tus ojos, ya que te están reclamando del mundo de los vivos y quiero tenerte un tiempo mas a mi lado-**lo abrazo por detrás produciendo que mas cadenas cubriera el cuerpo del rubio quien dejo escapar un gemido de dolor

-ya déjame-trato de soltarse logrando que sangre saliera de las partes de su cuerpo que estaban aprisionadas

Y despertó

En las calles de Konoha

-El Ichiraku, cuantos recuerdos al pasar por aquí- sasuke al recorrer la aldea en busca del chakra del rubio se encontró con el restaurante favorito de este

-aun recuerdo los días en los que comíamos aquí…-y de la nada un destello de luz se prendió en su cabeza aclarándole la situación- el ramen!

Flash Back

-¡¡Ramen!!-exclamo contento despertando al instante

-pensé que te gustaría por eso lo compre especialmente para _ti_

-arigato sasuke-lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso, cuando se separaron se dispuso a comer _**su ramen**_

Fin Flash Back

-Ya sabia yo que no tenia que fiarme de ese ramen, tengo que encontrar esa tienda otra vez- exclamo y corrió desesperado buscando el lugar en donde su pesadilla tomo lugar en su vida, corrió con la esperanza de recuperar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido

Kakageta seigi wo hatamekase

Chi no hate made mo nuritsubuse

Vuela alto al motivo de lo que tu crees que esta bien

Píntalo, al final de este mundo

En algún departamento

-¡¡SUELTAME!!-grito al despertar el rubio, al lado suyo estaba sai con cara de preocupado por su reacción

-veo que tuviste un mal sueño-sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo

-no, yo solo…-la cabeza le daba vueltas, observo un poco mejor la habitación donde estaba, no era muy grande, estaba toda llena de pergaminos con distintos contenidos, la mayoría con dibujos, y en un costado una ventana que daba cuenta de la vista, ya estaba oscuro-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-pregunto impresionado

-ja, llevas unas cuantas horas durmiendo, ya son las 4:30 de la madrugada

-¡QUE!-grito-pero te has quedado despierto toda la noche por mi culpa- se sintió culpable y acto seguido se salio de la cama

-no no te preocupes, yo estoy bien-lo detuvo sonriendo-"este es el naruto que conozco", tu solo descansa ok, no me es necesario dormir- salio de la habitación dejando a naruto solo que siguió mirando por la ventana con expresión inocente, no quería dormir, ya que sentía que si lo hacia volvería a aquel lugar oscuro en donde las palabras resonaban en su mente

-_**Algún día, tú tomaras mi lugar en este sitio de odio y soledad**_

Inconcientemente miro su mano, el lugar en donde había aparecido la primera cadena y vio que había un pequeño tajo en ella

-será que, ¿ese sueño era de verdad?

Mujaki ni warau no sa shiranai furi de

Yubisaki ni korogaru mirai

Pretendiendo no ver, me río inocentemente

El futuro depende de la huella de mis dedos

En una de las mansiones de Konoha

La habitación estaba completamente oscura debido a la caída de la noche, ya eran las 4:43 de la madrugada, y la mujer de bello cuerpo y finas vestiduras se había despertado al sentir como su esposo se marchaba.

-No puedo creer que…te tengas que ir…por tanto tiempo-entre enojada y triste la mujer le vociferaba a su esposo-después de…todo lo que me costo…estar contigo-pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos

-Hinata-sama no llores-con su manga el hombre limpio sus lagrimas-volveré pronto no te preocupes-la abrazo

-te amo-sus palabras se ahogaron en el pecho del mayor

-yo también te amo, y por eso no me rendiré y volveré pronto-le sonrió-para estar a tu lado

Kesshite kimi ga soba ni inakunaru mae ni

Detén el mundo

Jamás me rendiré, porque ahora, encontré el amor

-no quiero que te separes de mi

-son ordenes de hokage-sama y no las puedo rechazar y lo sabes-la separo de él y se dio vuelta para terminar de arreglar su equipaje, se iba en una misión por un año y medio, en contra de su voluntad.

Kiss me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete

Ah Tiempo Roto

Antes de que te vayas de mi lado

Bésame, con un beso tan dulce que casi me quiebre

La mujer nuevamente se posiciono delante de él y le dijo

-aunque sea…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-antes de irte dame…un…beso, para recordarte-se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, pero su esposo levanto su mentón y la beso, con tanta pasión que llegaron a descubrir lo que era el verdadero amor. Al separarse el tomo sus cosas y se marcho, tal vez, para nunca volver.

Y volvemos con Sasuke

Ya daban las 5:15 de la madrugada y el Uchiha seguía vagando, le había sido imposible encontrar la tienda, tal vez debido a la oscuridad, si es que las palabras de la vendedora no eran ciertas

-_"esta tienda aparece solo cuando realmente la necesitas y quieres encontrarla_"

Pero el _**realmente **_quería encontrarla, pero aun así no daba con ella, así que decidió volver a su hogar. Al llegar y no encontrar a nadie lo inundo de una profunda soledad, tan deprimido que estaba que tropezó con su alfombra, se pego con la puerta de su habitación y se puso el pijama al revés, al fin acostado comenzó a ver la luna que gloriosa se alzaba sobre el cielo, cerro sus ojos al recordar todas las veces que la había contemplado con Naruto.

-haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para recuperar tu amor, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- dijo estas palabras y abrió sus ojos y volvió a contemplar la luna, la misma que estaba viendo naruto desde la habitación de sai al otro lado de la ciudad

Itsu made mo tokete itai

Hitomi wa akenaide

Quiero seguir derritiéndome por siempre

No abras tus ojos, Ah Tiempo Roto

_Continuara…_

_KatarE__: ohayo mina-san como les va -w- es bueno volver después de tanto tiempo, pero creo que el colegio y mi vida social me quitan inspiración uu_

_Tetsu: si, además de que te la pasas todo el día de vaga escuchando música en mí casa_

_KatarE: antes de que se me olvide, el es mi nuevo compañero Tetsu owo_

_Tetsu: ohayo!!_

_Katzue: por problemas de presupuesto tuvimos que despedir a kisame no baka ya que cobraba mucho y Tetsu lo hace por amor al arte_

_KatarE: además necesitábamos un reemplazo para taro-chan que creo que aun esta en el precipicio xD_

_Sakukato: mejor expliquemos el capitulo, que es tarde y tienes que hacer la disertación_

_KatarE: bueno bueno uu pero no te enojes_

_Aclaraciones del capitulo:_

_-__La canción de esta vez es __Killing me de L'arc__­__enciel, un gran grupo, una gran canción, no es cierto non_

_-__El esposo de Hinata será revelado en el próximo capitulo, pero creo que se hacen una idea de quien es._

_-Las partes que van en __**negrita **__son como un resalto para aquellas que son importantes_

_-Algunas partes quedaron medias cursis pero es lo que hay okay_

_-Si se dieron cuenta ya no ocupo emoticones en el capitulo solo en las notas de autor ya que descubrí que se ve mejor sin ellas_

_Bueno creo que no hay mas…si a alguien le quedaron dudas solo pregunte, ya que estare feliz de recibir sus rewiers owo._

_Otro detalle: si se dieron cuenta, este capitulo es mas serio que los otros dos, esto se debe a la ausencia de Taro que creo que se perdió en el bosque en el que cayo cuando se salvo de morir en el precipicio xD_

_Bueno no tengo nada más que aportar así que nos vemos_

_Tetsu y KatarE: Ja Ne mina-san _


End file.
